


JunBob Drabbles

by Mojjochan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan





	1. Chapter 1

June snarled at himself in the mirror; today was just one of those days where his hair just wouldn't cooperate.

He geabbed the comb and ran it through his hair for the hundreth time. 

Jiwon came swaggering in the door looking for something.

"Hey" Jiwon said happily and touched June's shoulder.

June groaned and ran his hands through his hair again trying to mske his hair work with him.

Jiwon chuckled and walked over to the cupboard and reached in to take something.

When he returned he held out the box of hair wax; Jiwon opened it and took some wax into his hand and rubbed his palms together before he brought them to June's hair.

"Wai-!" June was startled as the elder styled his hair.

When Jiwon removed his hands June stared at his head in the mirror, it was in fact pretty cool.

He turned his head from side to side to see his hyung's work.

"Thanks" he mumbled making eye contact with the other man in the mirror.

Jiwon gave him a pleased smirk while he washed his hands.

"I mean it!" June complained as he placed his right hand on Jiwon's left shoulder and pushed to turn him around so that they were facing each other.

Jiwon leaned back, his hands holding on to the sink and letting June come closer.

Their hips pressed together as the taller leaned towards Jiwon even more and placed his hands between Jiwon's and his body.

Jiwon smiled at him again and tilted his head out of habit and expectation making the younger smile slyly before he came in close; his breath bouncing off of Jiwon's face.

June closed his eyes and closed the last inch between them by sealing his hyungs lips with a sweet kiss.

Jiwon kissed him back and brought his arms up and draped them over June's shoulders.

\-------------------------

June stood restlessly outside the dressing room, he checked the tome for what felt like the hundreth time before sighing exasperatedly and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hyung, are you done anytime soon?" He grumbled in a hushed tone leaking close to the curtain of the dressingroom.

"Just a sec" Jiwon muttered and a few moments later he exited the dressing room in what had to be the most gaudy looking shirt June had ever seen.

"Ah, Hyung. You can't be serious?!" June felt embarrassed, the shirt was so ugly he felt like it would rub off on him.

"What's wrong with it?" Jiwon asked looking at himself in the mirror and adjusting the shirt looking himself up and down.

"It... it's..." June hesitated, but finding any other word than ugly was hard because ugly was the only word suitable for that shirt.

June grimaced in silence, but his furrowed brow and displeased mouth; it all made Jiwon laugh.

"Fine" he said admits laughs and walked back into the dressing room.

"June" Jiwon called from inside the curtain.

"Un" June called back and opened the curtain on the side and stuck his head in while making sure no one could peek inside.

Jiwon was partially naked, having removed the ugly shirt.

Suddenly Jiwon was up in the younger's face with his lips puckered; they landed right on June's mouth. 

The kiss was sweet and childlike and sent a hot rush through June's body.

June blushed slightly staring at his elder who was stifling his laughter as ge turned back to put his own clothes on.

"Idiot" June snorted almost inaudiblely as he turned away.

Jiwon chortled as he came out of the dressing room.

"Oh, you love me." Jiwon said loudly and the lady behind the cash register giggled with her hand in front of her mouth.

Annoyed June clicked his tongue, but he figured he'd strike while the iron was hot and took a brash step forward and threw his arm around his hyung's shoulder.

"Yes, hyung" he said and leaned in to blow in Jiwon's ear.

Jiwon's reaction was swift and instant; his hand flew up to cover his ear.

June let go of the other man and grinned widely watching Jiwon's face turn bright red.

June walked ahead struggling to maintain a straight face as he was on the verge of bursting out laughing.


	2. Drabble 2

June kept watching himself in the mirror as he danced, however som disgruntled flailing visible in the corner of his eye kept distracting him.

"Aish! Hyung!" He sighed dramatically and stopped dancing with sweat running down his face.

Jiwon stopped as well, he was panting and for a second he placed his hands on his hips and leaned forwards slightly.

"Look here" June complained and counted under his breath as he repeated the dance moves for his hyung yet again.

Jiwon tried again, and failed again.

"Sorry" he grumbled in a low voice looking bothered.

"No worries. It's just the two of us here anyways." June snorted.

Jiwon tried again, and failed again a second time; despite himself June was becoming annoyed.

"OK. Now this" He quickly made his way to stand behind Jiwon; he grabbed the man's arm and held it in the right position.

"And this" He used his foot to kick the elder's feet slightly more apart. 

With his other hand he grabbed Jiwon's waist.

Jiwon snorted a little.

"Please be serious, hyung" June gritted his teeth in a sarcastic grin as he moved Jiwon's arms and started counting the moves.

Suddenly Jiwon fell backwards a little, his back leaning against June's chest.

Jiwon laughed a little, leaning further back and tilting his head so that it landed on June and he gazed up at the other.

June turned his head and for a moment their eyes met; Jiwon wiggled his hand into June's and smiled goofily up at him.

June's heart started racing and he felt his cheeks grow hot as he blushed; he scoffed and looked away embarrassed his face all scrunched up trying not to become a love-sick idiot to this adorable hyung of his.


End file.
